Feud 2-0
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Jake y Ryder se enemistaron luego que Ryder la invitaria a salir, ahora los dos amigos tendran un duelo con una cancion rock para ver quien es mejor.


**Este es el otro fic que prometí sobre la situación de Jake, Ryder y Marley, espero les guste.**

**Aclaro: Ni la serie Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, igualmente la canción "My songs know what you did in the dark" que es de Fall out Boys; solo me pertenece la idea de este fic.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo**

**Feud 2.0**

-Ryder y Jake… sabemos lo que esta pasando entre ustedes y Marley- ella esta parada al lado del piano y Blaine, Artie y el Sr Schue frente a ellos.

-Por lo tanto le preguntamos al Sr. Schue si podríamos re abrir la semana de duelos para que ustedes se arreglen- dice Blaine con los brazos cruzados.

-Chicos… no hay nada que discutir entre Ryder y yo, cálmense.

**Flash Back**

Ryder camina en el salón de música es recibido por un balde lleno de slushie rojo, como el que usaron con Tina en la prom, que le cae en la cabeza.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ryder murmura ante el intento de Jake de no reír- esa camisa se perdió y era mi favorita.

-Y tu Ryder no te quedas atrás

**Flash Back**

Jake llega a su casillero y cuando lo abre encuentra una montaña de comida de la cafetería que le cae encima. Pasta, albóndigas, tacos, entre muchos otros.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Jake rueda los ojos ante ese recuerdo.

-Por lo tanto es nuestro deber como sus compañeros de club que los ayudemos a resolver sus problemas- dijo Blaine y los demás del club asintieron.

El Sr. Schue tomo un marcado y escribió en el pizarrón "Feud 2.0" y dijo- esta vez no serán mash ups sino que una sola canción que cantaran y puede ser de cualquier artista que deseen. Nosotros los ayudaremos en cualquier cosa, como bailarines o en los coros.

-Esto me parece una tontería pero si tengo que hacerlo para que nos dejen ir, ok lo hare- dice Jake con tono de estar harto.

-¿Qué hay de ti Ryder?- pregunta Blaine y todos se le quedan viendo

-De acuerdo- Artie, Blaine y el Sr. Schue chocan las manos y Marley asiente satisfecha por el acuerdo de ambos chicos.

El resto del día paso normal para ambos pues Will los hizo hacer un trato de tregua para calmar los ánimos entre ambos y evitar incidentes. A la hora del club, Jake se paro y dijo- Propongo para ese duelo con Ryder la canción "Light 'em up" de Fall out boys, me parece que la más adecuada para esto, no sé que pensara Ryder- y toma de nuevo asiento.

Todas las miradas van a donde esta Ryder y el asiente- estoy de acuerdo. Me parece apropiada.

Algunas de las chicas cantaran la parte del comienzo y el casi final de la canción.

El día de la presentación el escenario delo auditorio está ambientado como un ring the boxeo y la pantalla de atrás prendida y lista. El Sr. Schue sentado junto con los chicos, Marley y Unique viendo la presentación.

Las chicas comenzaron a cantar y a dar palmadas cuando en eso Jake entra y comienza su parte, el lleva su chaqueta de cuero y un micrófono.

**Jake**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Luego en el turno de Ryder de entrar, el con uno de sus típicos sweaters e igualmente con un micrófono.

**Ryder**  
>Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<p>

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
>Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark<br>And besides in the mean, mean time  
>I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart<p>

En la parte final de esta estrofa el mira a Jake con una intensidad parecida a la de "Superman" en su primer duelo por Marley.

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
>So now the world can never get me on my level<br>I just gotta get you out of the cage

Eso era lo que más deseaba, pues él sabe que esa cueva donde Jake estaba metido no es lo que realmente él es. Sino el Jake que todos vieron durante la primera mitad del año.

I'm a young lover's rage  
>Gonna need a spark to ignite.<p>

**Ambos**

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
>Light 'em up, up, up<br>Light 'em up, up, up

**Ryder**  
>I'm on fire<p>

**Ambos**

So light 'em up, up, up  
>Light 'em up, up, up<br>Light 'em up, up, up

**Jake  
><strong>I'm on fire

Durante todo el coro ambos se veía como si se quisieran golpear mutuamente y cada vez que cantaban "I'm on fire" la pantalla mostraba una llama.

**Ryder**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

**Jake  
><strong>Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Writers keep writing what they write  
>Somewhere another pretty vein just died<br>I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
>That you're the antidote to everything except for me<p>

En la última parte Jake desvió su vista de Ryder para ver a Marley, como si quisiera decirle algo con eso.

A constellation of tears on your lashes  
>Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes<p>

El sonido como de una explosión sonó en el auditorio y en la pantalla se pudo ver la animación de la misma.

In the end everything collides  
>My childhood spat back out the monster that you see<p>

Jake no desvió su vista de Marley cuando comenzó su segunda estrofa. Pudo ver lagrimas en sus ojos pero no sabía el porqué de ellas.

**Ambos**

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up  
>Light 'em up, up, up<br>Light 'em up, up, up

**Ryder  
><strong>I'm on fire

**Ambos**

So light 'em up, up, up  
>Light 'em up, up, up<br>Light 'em up, up, up

**Jake**  
>I'm on fire<p>

**Ryder**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

**Jake**  
>Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<p>

In the dark, dark

Las chicas vuelven a intervenir con su parte. Cantando y aplaudiendo.

**Ryder**

My songs know what you did in the dark

**Jake**  
>My songs know what you did in the dark<p>

**Ambos**

So light 'em up, up, up  
>Light 'em up, up, up<br>Light 'em up, up, up

**Jake**  
>I'm on fire<p>

**Ambos**

So light 'em up, up, up  
>Light 'em up, up, up<br>Light 'em up, up, up

**Ryder**  
>I'm on fire<p>

En cada "I'm on fire" la animación de una llama aparece en la pantalla.

**Jake**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

**Ryder**  
>Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<p>

In the dark, dark

**Ambos**

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Al terminar la canción todos los aplauden y ellos se dan la mano en señal de felicitación mutua.

-Creo que ambos lo hicieron de maravilla chicos, pero creo que Jake tuvo una intensidad que no había visto antes y creo que él es el ganador del duelo- todos se mostraron de acuerdo, incluso Ryder que vio como Jake y Marley intercambiaban miradas desde hacía rato.

El sabe que ella ama a Jake aunque lo niega, y que no tiene oportunidad con ella; pero él se repetida a sí mismo "Al menos lo intente" y eso era de gran ayuda para su autoestima.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, se pueden ir, nos vemos mañana- y así todos se fueron dispersando hasta que solo quedaron Jake y Marley. El estaba nervioso pues no sabía que podría decir o hacer ella. Después de todo Marley fue clara que no tenia sentimientos por él, sin embargo esas lagrimas… ¿Por qué fueron?

-Hola Marley yo…- pero no pudo terminar porque ella lo abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo quiero entenderte Jake y creo hoy logre hacerlo un poco mas, tus muros son muy altos y difíciles de romper pero quiero que los abras para conocerte mas- su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando de nuevo- quiero que enfrentes tus demonios de la niñez Jake.

El sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente y solo asintió- lo hare solo si tu me ayudas.

Así estuvieron, abrazados hasta que el conserje Figgins llego a despecharlos. Los pasos para una reconciliación son lentos pero el sabia que pronto podría volver a ver a Marley confiar en el como antes.

…**.**

**¿Qué opinan? Espero les haya gustado. Esta canción me sonó tanto a ellos como amigos y rivales por el amor de Marley.**

**Quizá haga uno con la canción Demons de Imagine Dragons. Dejen en sus comentarios que les parece esta idea.**

**Nos seguiremos leyendo.**


End file.
